Broken
by TinaSalvatore
Summary: 5x22. One promise. One future. One happiness. Some things are out of our control, leaving behind nothing but broken. *Character Death* Damon and Bonnie friendship. Delena and Beremy
1. Chapter 1

**_Broken_**

**AN**: So first of all, WHY HAS THIS HAPPENED TO ME!? Damon is the freaking best character in all of television, I can't believe he's gone. I swear if he doesn't come back or something else dramatic happens, the show will collapse. But anyway, this is kinda an alternative scene/deleted scene ending thing. For this story, once they pass through Bonnie, it takes a minute for them to wake up.

Damon smiled. He'd done it, saved his baby bro, Elena and Alaric made it across, hell, even Enzo was back in the land of the living. He would finally be able to live a perfect life with Elena, no bad guys to screw with them. He reached out and grabbed Bonnie, ready to rejoin his family. Nothing. He tried again, this time a better grasp. Maybe he had to get a better connection. "Bonnie?" As soon as she look up, he knew. He repeatedly grabbed her more desperately. He had to make it back. He had to do it for all of them, for Ric, Stefan, Jeremy, Caroline, and her. He'd promised her he'd make it back, he could bear the idea of her stuck with his lie for the rest of his life. "No, Bonnie, I have to go back! I promised her! Please, I can't do this to her! Bonnie, Bonnie!" He was shaking her and screaming now, his voice cracking as he denied his fate.

"I'm sorry Damon! The spell ended there's nothing I can do. I want to help you, but I can't! You're dead!" Bonnie said with tears running down her face, realising how much this would kill her best friend. Elena's was so in love with Damon, anyone could see. They were so passionate for each other, nothing could ever keep them apart. Until now, with Damon's ultimate sacrifice. She knew her friend wouldn't be able to hold all her sorrow.

Damon continued his denial, "I don't want to die! My life finally had purpose! Why do I always have to have everything good taken from me? What did I do to deserve this?" He yelled as he punched the wall of the crypt, his hand going straight through. "All I wanted was to have someone who I love do the same for me. I wanted love, and I finally got it, Stefan and I have finally patched up all bad spots, after 170 years." He looked up, "And Elena, my love, my purpose in life. I can't leave her like this! I don't want her to suffer any pain if I'm not there to comfort her. I just wanted to be happy, with her forever." Damon was now fallen on his knees, a lost look in his eyes. "170 years and I thought this moment would have happened long ago. Only 2 years ago, I was ready to die and not worry about leaving anyone behind. How the hell did this happen to me? Now I care. I care for Stefan, Elena, and Jeremy is practically another little brother for me, even vampire Barbie means something. You too, Bonnie. You all mean something." He looked directly in her eyes, as a tear ran down his cheek. "Promise me Bonnie, promise me you'll tell all of them that I love them." She nodded, her face reflecting his. "Take care of Elena. Tell her how she's succeeded, she made me the better man, someone I'm proud to be. Tell her to not give up, the pain will go away eventually. And most of all, tell her I love her more then anything in the entire world."

She was sobbing now, realizing she would be giving goodbyes too. "And Stefan, tell him he's the best baby bro a vamp could ever have. Tell him I'm sorry for being a major pain in the ass to him for all these years. Tell him how proud I am of his dedication to animal blood, and remind him to never give up, even though it's gross. Tell Ric he's in charge of the kids now, and don't let them get too out of control. Tell your boyfriend he's the second brother I never had, and I'm sorry for snapping his neck and just being a dick." And tell Caroline I'm sorry for using her. Remind her how strong she is as a vampire, and tell her she has more control then I've ever had. And you, I've never thanked you for all the sacrifices you made for 'Team badass'. You've lost so much when helping us and I'm sorry." She then startled a shattered Damon by giving him a hug. "Shhh, it's ok. They know, I'll remind them, before we go." Bonnie was stunned by the amount of compassion pouring out of Damon. She always knew he wasn't heartless, but seeing him open like this to her of all people made her realize how scared and human he really was. "It was always meant to end this way for us, caring too much and all" Damon said, "let's hope we are the last ones who need to die to make it right." They both turned their heads as they heard Elena gasp back to life. Bonnie sadly smiled, "it's time to say our goodbyes."

**AN**: So I just poured out my feelings about the finale into this. Let me know if I should continue, I was think of doing their reactions and maybe something more. Thank you! -Tina


	2. Chapter 2

Broken: Chapter 2

AN: Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been under a lot of pressure with the end of the school year. I had to take exams and then had 4 shows on the weekend, leaving me no time to write. For inspiration to write this, I watched the finale again, and died (again). I cannot wait for next season. On to the story.

Elena gasped, breathing in life. A cathartic feeling passed through her as she realized she made it back. She slowly pulled herself up from her fallen position on the ground, shaking the dirt from her hair. She spotted Stefan and Alaric lying on the forest's floor near her, with Caroline crouched over Stefan. She saw Bonnie standing outside the thick of the trees, and moved to join her.

"Bonnie, we did it! Now where is Damon so we can celebrate? He couldn't have gone too far." But as Bonnie turned to face her, she saw the tear stains covering her face, causing her heart to stop. "B-bonnie? Where is he? Where is Damon?" She asked warningly, afraid of her answer.

Bonnie shook her head warily, still choked up, "I'm so sorry Elena," she managed to reply, "he didn't make it through."

Elena felt we body completely freeze, followed by a feeling of nausea. "You're lying, Bonnie. Damon promised me he would come back. He wouldn't do that."

"Elena." Bonnie's voice was full of pity, sending Elena into more of her adamant denial. "Bonnie, give me back Damon. It's not funny." She moved forward and grabbed onto Bonnie's shoulders with all her might, digging her fingernails in. "Elena, stop you're hurting me! Liv stopped the spell before Damon could make it through. He's stuck on the other side. He can't come back! Elena, Damon can't come back!"

Elena's face suddenly changed, the shock of realization finally arrived. She released Bonnie's shoulders and took a step back, immediately collapsing to the ground. She started to scream as tears poured down her cheeks, "Why did you make me come through without him? How could you do this to me? Please Bonnie, tell me this isn't happening. This isn't happening right?" She looked up directly at Bonnie, her eyes clouded with grief.

Bonnie started to apologize, by the words hitched in her throat before she could say anything. "Elena, he did this for you. This is what he would have wanted for you." She tried to plead with Elena, the blame burning her. "I tried to bring him through, it was just too late. But you've got to stay strong."

Elena remained crumbled, her body completely given up. Her sobs were uncontrollable and racked her body, causing a pain she had never felt before. "B-b-but I love him, Bonnie! I can't live without him! How can I stay strong without him? I can't live without him Bonnie! I need Damon! He's my life!" She was beyond inconsolable, begging Bonnie to grant something impossible.

Bonnie crouched down on her knees, and reached forward to Elena to pull her into a hug. However, she was shocked as Elena shoved her away and glared at her with a cold look. "Don't you dare touch me. I don't ever want to see you again! You ruined everything! All I want is Damon, and you couldn't bring him back. How is Stefan going to feel when you tell him you let his brother die?" Bonnie reeled back, in clear shock and pain from Elena's hurtful words. "Please Elena, you don't mean it! I need you to listen, please just listen to me one last time." Her lip quivered, the opportunity for her goodbye dissipating.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Damon sadly smiling. "You know she doesn't mean it." Bonnie reflected his smile, "I know she doesn't." Elena instantly jerked her head up as soon as Bonnie spoke. She could feel him, her heart pulling her towards his energy. "D-d-damon?" Bonnie nodded, but Elena's eyes were above her, searching for him. "I'll leave you to say your goodbyes." Bonnie said, breathing out deep. She turned toward Elena hoping to apologize once more, but found her still glaring daggers. She turned around and left to call Jeremy.

Elena slowly stood up, walking to the spot where she felt Damon's presence. She felt his hand brush ever so gently across her face, causing her to fall back into a tree and slide down it, choking on her sobs. "You lied to me. You promised me you'd come back. I was ready to be happy with you forever. We were finally going to have a perfect life." She felt his arms wrap around her waist, hugging her tight into his chest. She gasped as she felt this connection with him, relishing in his embrace and curling up against him. She continued reminiscing about her fantasy, holding close to his ghost. "Who knows what we would have done? Maybe we would have traveled the world. Maybe we would have gotten married and adopted a baby, be a real family." She stopped and fell back into her painful cries, "why did you leave me? I thought you loved me?"

Damon pulled her tight, relieved he could touch her before he had to go. "Baby, you know I love you, and I would spend every second of that prefect life with you. You already made everything in my life perfect. I was at the epitome of my happiness. I peaked because of you. And now I get to leave the happiest man ever." As she continued sobbing, he knew she couldn't hear him, but could still feel him and understand him. "Stay strong Elena. I know you can survive this. You survive everything."

Elena repeated the same four words over and over again, willing him to stay. "Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me Damon! I love you so much, my heart feels gone without you. I can't breathe! Please you have to stay with me! I can't do this without you!"

"Elena, I hope you live a wonderful life and find everything you're looking for. Know that I love you so much and I wish I could stay forever. But I have to go, and you have to move on." He breathed her in as tears slid down his face.

She felt his spirit start to pull away from her and she started to franticly grab the air. "No Damon please! It's hurts! Don't leave me! Don't you dare say bye!" She felt a ghost of a kiss on her forehead and heard the whisper she would never forget. "Goodbye Elena, my love."

And then, nothing. As the wind rushed by and blew her hair, she no longer felt his presence with her. She crumbled down again, feeling her heart and soul shatter as she realized he was gone forever.

AN: Ok so writing this makes me super depressed. If Damon doesn't come back really quickly, I'm going to freak the f out. Probably will go crazy this summer. I read online that season 6 takes place after a time jump, and I can't wait to see how they've tried to cope without Damon and Bonnie. Anyway, should I continue? Thank you so much! Please leave me a review because it makes me super happy and make me wantto write more!

-Tina Salvatore


End file.
